


Naive

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, OC is the filthy one, Other, Tentacle Monster is actually innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Pauline Lorip is in a friendly relationship with a bunch of sentient tentacles at the lake of her lonely forest.Nobody was there to tell her it was a bad idea to befriend unknown creatures.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Tentacles
Kudos: 50





	Naive

**Author's Note:**

> What has quarantine done to me. I wrote plotless hentai just more the hell of it.

Pauline was your simple, lonely girl who grew up in the forest. Fifteen years ago an old witch found her abandoned, sacrificed to the fae by her superstitious village, and was taken in.

Except there was no such thing as witches, magic, or faefolk.

There are only women who are abandoned to the forest every thirty years. Whether they are mere babes, rosy cheeked children, or a woman, age did not matter.

Her caretaker teaches her everything before she turned ten, before they became bedridden and Pauoine was left to be the caretaker instead.

She remembers how Mama smiled, saying she'd be a great carer of the future sacrifice.

Her words did nothing but make her ache for company more.

It's been three years since she had worked herself day and night to create a big enough hole and to fill it with every flower she sees to make her tomb comfortable and pleasant.

It was absolutely awful, but she kind of wishes for the village (she has never seen before) to toss out another young girl to keep her company.

One day she tries to swim in the lake.

She finds a friend.

They don't speak, but are great listeners. They're good cuddlers and her affection-starved heart hurt to the point she started weeping and had to reassure her startled marine friend that they aren't hurting her.

She's fifteen and she trusts them that they'll see her frantic signs and help immediately pull her to the surface. Pauline has absolutely nothing to do except explore the vastness of the lake. She doesn't go out the forest when her features are so distinct; sacrifices chosen are usually the red haired and green eyed, blessed by spirits of nature. She'll be killed like Mama's mother was when she tried to escape to a city.

Her education comes from journals. How the journals were obtained, it's actually part of the sacrifice for the lamb to write the stories of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts or something, but they never get the journal back.

Pauline often talks to her friend about them. Herbs, berries, poisonous grass used to obtain prey, the potable waters, many things.

Her friend has a fondness for holding her as she read, whenever they weren't cuddling. It wasn't proper, but people aren't there to judge. People never go into the forest, so even if she would be wearing absolutely nothing and start strolling about in the forest, nobody will know. But Mama taught her enough about propriety and she's not gonna make her upset in Heaven. So Pauline is naked outdoors only if it's necessary.

Her friend was fond of the skinship, that was another thing.

She wasn't blind to the sexual implications. She has been taught about sex early in case awful men came into the forest and mean to trick her, and she understood more of it as her body matured. Something pleasurable can also be used to hurt her. Some of the evidences to Mama's boredom when she was young was the delicately crafted phallic items in the forbidden trunk. None of the ladies have seen the sex of a man, but they could only assume that it was somewhat similar to the odd thing.

Pauline scrutinized it, swinging her legs and dragging them through the rippling clear blues reflected in the water. She's wearing a simple blue dress that matched the surface of the lake.

It can't possibly fit, she thought. Every single orifice of her body was simply too small to accommodate the girth. She was not sure about the length, it was around four inches. She has never touched herself in fear of being unhygienic. She has read about the lubrication the female sex produces, but she can't really believe it.

But the thought of being filled, being pleasured to the point of orgasm, completion, like what some journals have waxed poetry upon?

It made her feel warm all over and ah, so that's the liquid?

She removes her panties and sees a wet patch. So it's not just the act of sex that makes her produce this...cum, but also the mere thought of it? She puts the panties on the grass next to her and gazes at the viridian edges ij the sky, shedding leaves in the wind. It's like when you smell food and start feeling hungry then. Was reaction of anticipation a thing in every human being?

Her legs are being nudged open. She sees her friend's tentacles twisting over her knee. She thinks nothing of it.

But then one swipes over her entrance and clit, she gasps. Pauline feels a touch on her wrist, _what's wrong? Are you okay?_ Her friend was trying to ask her, but she's still looking at the large tentacles in shock and consideration.

Perhaps it doesn't have to be phallic shaped after all?

"Dear friend..." Her face was flushed, ashamed and excited at what she was about to ask. "Will you listen to my request?"

A questioning caress of her thigh. She feels a rush of fondness and arousal at the gesture. Her friend was the only one she could trust with this. They had sensed her arousal and being ignorant to a human's biology, had worried. She was terrible. She's a terrible person.

The villagers were right to throw her into the forest.

She thinks that the villagers are looking at her right now and sneer at her depravity.

The imaginary stares slide off her. That doesn't matter right now.

"Please touch me."

It took less than two minutes for them to understand the simple biology of the human body.

Pauline was a genius, she was awful to take advantage of her friend's trusting and earnest side for her own pleasure but it was wonderful and new.

The slow caress of tentacles on her inner thighs, the hold on her feet into the air, the press and massage on her clit and the teasing of a bulbous tentacle at her vagina...the slight wind brings cold air to her heated skin and does nothing but heighten her arousal and make her gush with more slick at the reminder that she was outside, and in perfect view of ny awful man who would be brave or foolish enough to delve into a supposed cursed forest.

Would they see this vulnerable young girl aching for a cock and give her exactly what she wants? Ignore the terrifying creature, and use her for their pleasure? Amusement?

How her Mama will be disappointed at how depraves her beloved girl was.

Once she pleads for her friend to enter her, they hesitate. Then they push in and she her body arches and she cries, delighted at the unspeakable spark of satisfaction going through her body.

_Again! Again! Again!_

Her friend, motivated by her frenzied state, obeys.

The bulbous thing gives her an unimaginable stretch, she feels little to no pain thanks to her heavy arousal and the natural slickness of her friend's tentacles.

_Faster! Go deeper!_

Her cries of pleasure must have been heard throughout the forest. Pauline does not care. She's holding onto her blue skirt like a lifeline, going _ah, ah, ah, ah!_ and enjoying how she feels helpless with her legs bound by limbs that she has seen break logs in a single strike, and having them pound into her mercilessly.

She must have orgasmed several times. And her friend does not notice her spasming or did not give it much mind, too focused on her instructions go try worrying over the fluttering of her entrance around them when she was clearly enjoying herself.

Eventually her friend spills something deep in her, gushes of slick liquid that sets her off and they eventually relax at the sides of the lake.

Pauline guiltily thanks her friend as a blanket of tentacles cover her.

Two weeks later, she wakes up in her own home tied up.

She really should have been careful with her thoughts, she thought, watching the man, clearly a villager, who was giving her an interesting look.

The look made her feel filthy but also aroused.

"You're beautiful specimen, ain't ya?"

"Why thank you," she chirps. Her arms are tied above her head. She's lying down. Her legs are free. "Why don't you untie me and I'll show you beautiful." Conclusion: try to kick him.

He dodges, chuckling. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to have fun."

She can easily guess what kind of fun he was thinking of. "Sir, I'm sure you and I can have...fun, even without tying me up." She gives him an enticing smile. "I don't discriminate. Besides, even if I escape, you'll just catch up to me and fuck me on the grass, correct?"

Even the thought of that had hardened his member. "You won't run." He got on the bed and started approaching.

"I promise."

The man grabbed her thighs suddenly. "Better keep that promise then." He dipped his head between her legs.

"What are you-oh, _oh, ah!"_ The first human she meets, the first _male_ one, was lightly teasing her clit between hit teeth. "S-Sir...!"

He peers up at her and grins at her aroused, red face. "You must have been born with a bitch body," he cackled. "You're really enjoying yourself, huh? It's too bad nobody has never touched you. Be proud, I'll be your first, slut."

"Fir-Mmmmm!" His tongue was inside her. It was such an odd sensation, yet it made her even more aroused. The slurping sounds added to the oddness of the situation -- the man was _eating_ her out.

She hadn't realized that he had put her legs on his shoulders until she felt his hands groping at her chest. Through the thin white fabric of her nightgown, her nipples are being pinched and pulled at. There was a feeling of pain and pleasure being confused together. She never experienced this with the tentacle.

When he pulls away she was giving him a hazy, lustful look. The labia was rosy hue, her clit looked as though it ached for attention, the hole was still releasing fluids. Her pussy was glossy with a mixture of his saliva and her slick, and he takes in the delicious sight. He lowers her legs from her shoulders to his hips. "You were right that nobody is here to help you." He grinned. Grabbing the collar of her nightgown, in one motion he had teared it apart. Seeing her young body vulnerable, bare, all for him, made him painfully aware of his untouched cock.

"That means I have all the time to enjoy you."

He suckled at the nubs of her breasts while grinding his length along her folds. Her helpless, pleasured wails fuels his own as he ruthlessly bit and sucked at them. "I should get you pregnant," he pondered aloud. "So that when I suck at her breasts I'll get milk." He gets lightly kneed at the sides for the comment. "Right, right."

He releases the nubs and focuses on grinding against her pussy. She chokes back a sob of pleasure. God, this girl is driving him nuts. She could be his bride and he'll make sure that they'll have fun everyday.

She makes a frustrated moan. "What do you want?" He asks, slowing down the pace, teasing.

Pauline makes a groan at the slow, agonizing drag of his length against her clit. "Fuck me."

"Beg." Her angry expression was too cute, holy shit.

"Please fuck me with your cock, sir."

Without any warning, he enters her and immediately starts thrusting.

She's tight. Really tight. His grip on her hips tighten until his nails are digging in her skin. She's wailing and moaning like a cheap whore, but sliding in and out of her felt like velvety heaven for his cock. Where the fuck has she been in his life?

"You know, I watched you." He gasped. "Saw you order fucking monster into fucking you. You must be a fae." It made sense, her enthereal beauty, her youthful face and the alluring curves of her body. It made him ache watching her pull up her skirt, watching the wet limbs reach up and fuck her silly in ways humans cannot. But now she's here, underneath him, spreading herself wider open for him and moving with his hips. "When I saw you order it...fucking hell, maybe next time you could order me around too."

Getting a fae to beg for his cock and fucking herself on it helped lessen the shame of asking a woman to treat him like her dog.

He fucks her harder and harder until she was screaming, he closes his eyes and completion turns the back of his eyelids white as she clenched around him at her own.

The man unties her and they lie together for a moment.

She turned away from him. He admires the curve of her back and the swell of her ass. He reaches out and thumbs at the unseen ring of muscle. The girl stiffens, but doesn't move away. "How about next time, I'll enter through here." She could hear the smug smile in his voice. "You'll be sitting on my lap with my cock being warmed by your ass...and your monster friend will start fucking your pussy."

Pauline was quietly rethinking her life decisions. She just did that. Went with the flow, let an intruder fuck her and touch her like that. And now he's suggesting her depraved mind hasn't thought of.

Were there more humans outside the forest more perverted than she was? The answer was besides her, thumbing at her butt thoughtfully. _Yep_.

They ended up having an odd arrangement.

She tells this to her friend, and they seem to agree that's the entire thing was weird.

Her visit eventually leads to her parting open her legs for the tentacles to extract the semen left behind by the man. It takes a moment, but it still leaves Pauline exteemely flustered and aroused, which led to another request to help her out.

They wouldn't know for the rest of their lives, but the liquid her friend kept pumping into her was actually contraceptives.

When she retuens to her small home, she takes the time to try stretching her asshole using some of her scented oils. She read more of the journals and contemplated to furthen her ideas on what to do during sex.

The next day she guides the outsider by the hand to her friend. At first he was wary, but it easily gave way when she stood on her hands and knees and had tentacles moving in and out of her asshole and pussy. The erotic sight easily aroused the man, and Pauline had the idea to suck on the man's cock, as nasty as it sounds.

But it was an enjoyable endeavor, overall.

Maybe she should be discouraged from simply allowing strangers in her home and fucking her on her own bed. Or letting strange creatures slide into her womb and paint it infertile. Or presenting herslf on the grass for someone to soothe the ache of yearning.

But nobody is there willing to warn her.

They are all dead or are too delighted by the sight of young, taut, milky flesh being free to fondle, to paint her womb in their seed and uselessly try to claim her as theirs, no matter how many times they touched this foolish, young woman...

...they cannot truly defile her. Her friend will later claim her at her old age when she falls asleep by the lake with a peaceful smile, and buries her in the bottom of the lake adorned in roots of pure white water lilies.

For the rest of her life, she remains naive.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this. I'm embarrassed. Aghhhhhhh fuck boredom.


End file.
